My Knight
by Allyster Nightwind
Summary: A female Knight finds her love in the princess. But what happens when the Princess she cares so much for becomes engaged?


Chapter 1. Bad News.

Her body and soul. They were both beautiful. Her hands carefully touched the rose very genitally, and lifted it to her had blond hair that traveled to the small of her back. Her eyes were a lovely sky blue. Simply looking at her made my heart beat loudly. I hoped she couldn't hear it. She even had a beautiful name, Claudia Vi Sirila. The rose then pricked her finger, and out of impulse I kissed it better. Blushing, I averted my eyes from hers, but not before catching a glimpse of a small blush on her already rosy red cheeks. "I'm sorry my Lady." I said, my hands twitching. They aimed to hold her, but I couldn't. She was to far out of my league, a princess.

She stared at her finger and smiled. "That's alright. You were only trying to help me, and call me Claudia." she said, patting her dress so she could sit down. How could I ever call her by her first name. It was impolite. I lingered over to a large rock to sit down. Today I was to be her lone bodyguard. Her protector. I always want to be her protector. The one she relied on most.

I closed my eyes slightly and had a dream. Well a memory. My 7 year old princess, 10 years ago, collapsing. She was weak, and her breathing started to go out. People swarmed around her, not giving her any air. I was a maid to her back then, but when i saw that happen, I rushed to her side and opened up her blouse. I couldn't allow her to die. She was my age and the only one who was ever really kind to me. I first checked her heart, it was still beating. After that I pushed my lips onto hers and breathed air into her lungs. 3 times I did that, and after the 3rd time her eyes fluttered open. Everyone sighed out of relief.

The princess had been saved. After that, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me all the way to her father and begged him to turn me into a knight. Of course he refused at first, but she protested. She seemed determined to knight me. then the words came out. "She's the reason I live." She spoke them so casually. My heart skipped a few beats. Her father then looked down at me and agreed to make me her personal knight. And thus I became a knight

I was woken up with The princess calling out my name. "Cathrine." she said, tears welding up inside her. "Cathrine I need your help." she cried.

Almost automatically I got up and walked to her. Kneeling down next to her, i caught a glimpse of why she was crying. A yellow baby bird had fallen out of its' nest and now its wing looked broken. She looked at me again, this time tears falling down her cheeks. I wanted to wipe them away and tell her everything's going to be alright, but she interrupted my thoughts before I could do so. "Help me heal him Cathrine." She said in the tone of voice I could never refuse.

I nodded and grabbed a genital hold of the bird. Luckily I had a small bandage in my pocket and I used it to wrap around the birds wing. She grabbed a small twig nearby and we used it as a supporter. With in a few moments it looked like the bird was going to be alright and Claudia again smiled. "Thank you so much Cathrine. I don't know what I'd do with out you." She said.

My heart sank deeper in my chest. This was the reason I agreed to become her Knight. It made me feel right. I helped her off the ground when the bells from the castle rang out. A meeting for all royals was going to be starting soon. Claudia had to go. She turned to me at first and looked at her bird. "Can you find his nest? Everyone needs a home." She asked.

I took another hold of the bird and bowed to my princess. "Of course my Lady." I said.

She pouted. "I thought I told you to call me Claudia." She said before turning towards the castle. "I don't have time to argue right now. Call me Claudia next time alright." With that she rushed to the castle, her little feet barley touching the ground.

I turned to the little yellow bird. "Well, little one." I told it. "Let's find your home."

An hour or so passed, and I finally found the birds home. How did I know it was that birds? Well it was the only nest in the area. Claudia showed up soon after. I smiled and walked over to her. "Lady Claudia, I found the nest." I told her. Then she walked closer, her eyes almost filled with tears she was trying to repress. I grabbed a hold of her small hands. "My Lady, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to catch a glimpse of her emotions.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm Engaged." She said, a small tear falling down her cheek.


End file.
